Warrior Cats - The Apprentice's Quest fanfic
by Sparkpaw
Summary: This story isn't the real "The Apprentice's Quest". The original story was written by Erin Hunter.


THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

 **Bramblestar** Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

 **Squirrelflight** Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CATS

 **Jayfeather** Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Leafpool** Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

 **Brackenfur** Golden brown tabby tom

 **Cloudtail** Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Brightheart** White she-cat with ginger patches

 **Millie** Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Thornclaw** Golden brown tabby tom

 **Spiderleg** Black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Birchfall** Light brown tabby tom

 **Whitewing** White she-cat with green eyes

 **Berrynose** Cream-colored tom

 **Mousewhisker** Gray-and-white tom

 **Cinderheart** Gray tabby she-cat

 **Ivypool** Silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Lionblaze** Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Dovewing** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Rosepetal** Dark cream she-cat

 **Poppyfrost** Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Snowbush** White fluffy tom

 **Briarlight** Dark brown she-cat

 **Blossomfall** Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Bumblestripe** Pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Ambermoon** Pale ginger she-cat

 **Dewnose** Gray and white tom

 **Hollytuft** Black she-cat

 **Fernsong** Yellow tabby tom

 **Sorrelstripe** Dark brown she-cat

 **Stormcloud** Gray tabby tom

 **Cherryfall** Ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice, Sparkpaw**

 **Molewhisker** Brown and cream tom

 **Apprentice, Alderpaw**

APPRENTICES

 **Alderpaw** a dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Sparkpaw** Orange tabby with green eyes; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat

QUEENS

 **Daisy** Cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **Lilyheart** Tortoiseshell and white she-cat [mother of Leafkit, Larkkit and Honeykit]

ELDERS

 **Purdy** Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **Graystripe** Long-haired gray tom

 **Sandstorm** Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

KITS

 **Leafkit** tortoiseshell she-kit

 **Larkkit** black tom

 **Honeykit** white she-kit with yellow splotches

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

 **Rowanclaw** Ginger tom

DEPUTY

 **Crowfrost** Black-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT

 **Littlecloud** small tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Puddlepaw**

WARRIORS

 **Tawnypelt** Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Needlepaw**

 **Tigerheart** Dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Sleekpaw**

 **Stonetooth** White tom

 **Apprentice, Juniperpaw**

 **Spikefur** dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

 **Apprentice, Yarrowpaw**

 **Wasptail** Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Strikepaw**

 **Dawnpelt** Cream-furred she-cat

 **Apprentice, Beepaw**

QUEENS

 **Grassheart** pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Pinenose** Black she-cat

ELDERS

 **Oakfur** Small brown tom

 **Kinkfur** Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

APPRENTICES

 **Needlepaw** a sleek silver cat with white chest-fur and green eyes

 **Juniperpaw** Black tom

 **Yarrowpaw** Ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **Sleekpaw** Yellow she-cat

 **Beepaw** White she-cat with black ears

 **Puddlepaw** White tom with brown splotches

KITS

 **Birchkit** Beige tomkit

 **Lionkit** Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

 **Slatekit** Sleek grey tomkit

WINDCLAN

LEADER

 **Onestar** Brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

 **Harespring** Brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT

 **Kestrelflight** Mottled gray tom

WARRIORS

 **Slightfoot** black tom with flash of white on his chest

 **Sedgewhisker** Light brown tabby she-cat

 **Crowfeather** Dark gray tom

 **Nightcloud** Black she-cat

 **Gorsetail** Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Leaftail** Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

 **Oatclaw** pale brown tabby tom

 **Emberfoot** Gray tom with two dark paws

 **Heathertail** Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Breezepelt** Black tom with amber eyes

 **Larkwing** Pale brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS

 **Ferntail** gray tabby she-cat

ELDERS

 **Whitetail** Small white she-cat

KITS

 **Smokekit** Gray she-kit

 **Brindlekit** Mottled brown she-kit

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

 **Mistystar** Gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

 **Reedwhisker** Black tom

MEDICINE CAT

 **Mothwing** Dappled golden she-cat

 **Willowshine** gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

 **Lizardtail** light brown tom

 **Apprentice, Foxpaw**

 **Havenpelt** black and white she-cat

 **Curlfeather**

 **Podlight**

 **Mintfur** Light gray tabby tom

 **Mallownose** Light brown tabby tom

 **Duskfur** Brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

 **Mosspelt** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Perchwing** gray and white she-cat

 **Heronwing** Dark gray and black tom

 **Petalfur** Gray and white she-cat

 **Shimmerpelt** Silver she-cat

 **Minnowtail** Dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICES

 **Foxpaw** Russet tabby tom

 **Shadepaw** Dark brown she-cat

QUEENS

 **Lakeheart** Gray tabby she-cat

 **Icewing** White she-cat with blue eyes

KITS

 **Nightkit**

 **Shimmerkit**


End file.
